


Games

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus writes on his nature, MWPP talk, and then Sirius and Remus play a game in which there is no sex even though it's sex for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Werewolves: A More Informed Person's Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus smiled, amused. He skimmed the entry and kept smiling. Ministry of Magic Classification: XXXXX. That wasn't the part that amused Remus. What he found funny was the footnote about the Classification. '16. This classification refers, of course, to the werewolf in it's transformed state. When there is no full moon, the werewolf is as harmless as any other human.' The footnoted continued with a book recommendation; what appeared to be a first person account of being infected with lycanthropy. Newt Scmander described it as 'heartrending,' which caused Remus' smile to broaden. That was just too funny. Remus knew, of course that the book hadn't been written by a real werewolf. No werewolf would complain or take action against the exploitation though; that was the nature of their disease.

He continued to read. Another sentence popped out at him, and it actually made him laugh out loud. 'Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or muggle transforms into a murderous beast.' The book was all wrong. There was only one thing to do.

Remus got out a quill and a scroll of parchment. Then he sat down to write.

+++

_There are many misconceptions regarding the nature of werewolves. This comes from the fact that werewolves don't give very complete interviews on the subject of being werewolves. They don't write textbooks about werewolves either._

The basic magical creatures book Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them ranks werewolves among the most dangerous, but it emphasizes the fact that this ranking is only true as long as the werewolf is transformed. It's wording, 'As harmless as any other human, ' while correct, is rather misleading. In liking their behavior to that of any other human, it implies that they think like any other human. That is simply not true.

More than material things, more than clout, a werewolf has a need for peace. When in packs, werewolves behave more like lions than the wolves whose forms they take. Several members of the pack are responsible for physical necessities (i.e. food, water, warmth) and the rest, when not mating, spend their days rather lazily lounging around, waiting for the full moon.

Also, in the pack setting, relationships and boundaries are clearly understood without a need for words. It is rare for a werewolf to challenge another's position in the pack. As long as everything is peaceful werewolves are content.

Werewolves **need** this peace.

Werewolves are very controlling animals. They like things to be the way they like them, peaceful, and if they aren't, they make them that way.

Their penchants for mastery over their environment rarely shows though, because, as mentioned, they are also very calm sedate animals. Rather than force an issue, they'll let it go to maintain that interpersonal calm that they need. In their day to day actions they are in complete control and things are exactly how they want them to be. They aren't being pushovers by being nice and friendly; they're making you behave how they wish for you to behave.

Naturally, werewolves are wonderful peacemakers. As long as they haven't been outed, werewolves make great ambassadors. They're wonderful politicians. Anything that requires contact with the public is an ideal job for a werewolf.

+++

Remus looked over what he'd written. So far it was true, and it was as intimate an account of lycanthropy as he'd ever read. By smiling and nodding and being nice, Remus created a barrier around himself. He hid from conflict and hatred . He created a safe zone, much like he would have in a pack, where he could just sit back, relax, and be the animal. When he was passive and pleasing he was in control and he was making his immediate surroundings into exactly what he wants them to be.

When Remus was being himself and being true to himself, when he wasn't being forced to interact with humans, he simply didn't think like a human. The animal didn't take over, the human simply let go.

That was, of course, when all of his needs were met. Remus thought that if he didn't feel like he was starving while in wolf form, he'd behave very much in the same way that he does on a day to day basis. But when the fur takes over the hunger takes over. Time to write the most important part and clear up some misconceptions.

+++

_People don't think of werewolves, transformed or not, as calm. There's this fear at the mention of the word, even if it's months away from a full moon. What they don't understand is that the full moon and the transformation don't change much about a werewolf. There are changes during the full moon of course, but that's mostly physical. The desire to eat flesh, any flesh, is purely physiological. There isn't a mythical demon that's trying to get out. There's just hunger._

+++

People wouldn't believe that the murderous beast that came out during the full moon and Remus were the same person,. That's because while he's in his human form Remus' hunger is mostly satiated.

+++

_If people knew how similar untransformed werewolves are to their wolf selves they would be afraid of them. Not just afraid of the 'wolf' inside, but of the werewolves themselves._

Even ignoring the violence and near cannibalism, which can be explained by their physical state (werewolves starve. It's part of the curse. If it weren't for the insatiable hunger they'd be nothing more than large lazy dogs), there **are** major differences between human and werewolf behavior. Werewolves don't think like most people do. And, as mentioned, werewolves have a **need** to have control of their environment.

Injury, sleep deprivation, stress: all of these thing that mildly affect a human cause enormous negative reactions in werewolves. Werewolves like to stay in their flat, trancelike state of mind. The go to the extremes when their basic physiological needs aren't met. When they tear open a friend out of hunger they know what they're doing, they're just beyond caring.

The same can be applied to their other physiological needs.

+++

"Moony! We've been looking for you. You should have seen Snape's face!"

Remus was torn away from his writing by his other three quarters entering the room.

James was plopped down on Remus' bed, the closest to the door, and he looked like he was still holding back laughter. Remus turned to answer his question.

"I was just working on my Transfigurations essay. Getting an early start."

Sirius groaned.

Peter reached out to grab it and have a look. Remus yanked the parchment away quickly before he could read it. "No, don't."

"I wasn't going to copy it word for word. I just wanted to get some ideas for my own!"

"I know, but it's a rough draft. A really bad rough draft that isn't going to be used. I don't want anybody to read it." He quickly crumpled it up and put it in his pocket, missing the indulgent look that James and Sirius shared.

"Moony," Sirius said with a sigh. He threw his arm around Remus' shoulder and pulled him close for some loving Marauder advice. "You take this school thing way too seriously. It's tranfig, you know she's not going to fail us." He shook his head and sighed again, with much more apparent disgust. "I just don't know where we lost you."

Remus laughed and shoved against Sirius, even though he didn't really want him to let go. "Get off of me you slacker." He sat down on his bed beside James. "School is important. Without school you don't get a job. Without a job you can't afford a place to live or anything else that you need. I'm gonna laugh when you end in Azkaban for stealing a meal when you couldn't afford. We'll see who thinks transfigurations essays are important then."

"Probably only you. Anyway, I'm a dog. I can eat garbage."

Peter made a face. "Eww."

"Well I can! It's delicious when you're a dog."

"Moldy bread will kill a dog."

Sirius, Peter, and, Remus looked to James for further explanation.

"What the fuck?" asked Sirius.

"The mold on moldy bread causes funny gasses in a dogs stomach that kill it. You'd better be careful."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice."

There was silence for a moment before James spoke again. "I've got to get going. I have a date."

"A date?" asked Sirius. "With a real live girl?"

"Yes, one of those."

"Is it with that redhead who's been following you around?" asked Peter. He looked like he could have been blushing.

"No! Stop pestering me about her. If you like to talk about her so much why don't **you** ask her out."

"She likes you."

"I don't like her. You should give it a try."

"Who is it?" asked Remus, steering the conversation away from the love triangle purposefully. Peter liked Lilly who liked James who liked Easy Women, who liked... oh, it was so confusing. Secretly, Remus thought James and Lily would make a much better couple. He'd tutored her before, and they would get along well. That is if James ever became interested. There were plenty of other nice girls that Peter could go for, ones that he stood a chance with.

"Sirius cousin."

"You can't mean Narci, she's such a bitch!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, idiot. She's engaged. Think bitchier."

"Bella? Oh, hell no."

"When I say date I don't mean I'm looking to marry her. I'm thinking more along the lines of taking her to a secluded place in the castle that no one knows about, and- Hey! Where's the map?"

"Right here."

"I need it. For seclusion and all. Where was I?"

"There was talk of molesting my cousin. Really she's like a preying mantis. You don't know what's going to happen afterward. I wouldn't. "

"Well you shouldn't, she's your cousin," said Peter.

Remus found humor in this and laughed. "I would even if she was my cousin. She's just as gorgeous as Sirius but female."

Peter said, "You just called Sirius gorgeous."

"I did? Well I suppose he is. If I was queer he'd definitely be my type."

"You're joking, right?"

Sirius came to his rescue. "Come on Peter, you can't tell me you've never thought of who you'd shag if you swung that way. It's a game. It's called, 'If I Were Gay.' You drink and you get together and you discuss your latent homosexual desires, I mean, you discuss who you'd shag if you were gay. For example, if I were gay, I'd shag that bloke Malfoy who just finished school."

"Again with the incest!" Peter exclaimed.

"Um, they're not related." said Remus.

"His cousin is marrying him. That's relation."

"Who would you shag, James?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, think about it. It doesn't have to be somebody you know. It can be a famous person."

"Ok, I guess... that new author Lockhart. He's pretty like a girl."

"This is too much," said Peter. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"But you haven't told us who you'd shag!"

"No one!"

"It's time for me to be going to. See you guys in a couple of hours."

Alone with Sirius, Remus blurted out "Malfoy?"

"Yeah. I've heard from the femmes that he's hot. Of course, if you want me I'd do you too because I'm easy like that."

"Thanks, that's touching."

"No problem.. Do you want to do something? Now that we're alone?"

"Yeah." Remus' voice was a little roughed than usual.

For Remus it was all about sex. They say that food and sex are what drives a man, but when it comes to werewolves, the saying is quite literal. It was sex for Sirius too, but neither of them would acknowledge it.

Remus, being a werewolf liked to be in control when it came to things that he needed. And, while this wasn't sex in the flesh on flesh sense of the word, in was sex. He loved to be the one to bring certain noises out of Sirius. He loved to make his adrenaline rush and his blood thrum in his veins. He loved the shortness of breath, the way heavy breath made Sirius voice raspy after the face.

Remus loved their games. Being a normal wizard could never be this fun.

On the way out he tossed the ball of parchment in is pocket into the fire.


	2. Sirius: Hide And Seek

When the moon comes out so does the wolf. Cute Remus, a little short with shaggy brown hair and boyish looks, gets dangerous. It's in his blood and it calls to him. He likes to hunt.

Sirius thinks it keeps his friend sane, but that's not the only reason he plays the game. It's just as exciting to him as it is to Remus. The adrenaline pumping. Listening for breaths and creeping footsteps. The thrill of almost getting caught.

A couple of years ago he wouldn't have done this. If Remus had proposed this 'game' in first year or in the beginning of second year, Sirius would have said no. He's doing it now though. He likes to think he's agreed because of Remus' secret. He likes to think he gets a kind of macabre enjoyment out of being the werewolf's mock prey. He doesn't admit it to himself but he knows that it's really something more than that.

Starting somewhere between twelve and thirteen he would have agreed with anything Remus suggested.

There was the squeak of a shoe on stone floor. It was too quiet to run (Remus would hear him for sure), and even if it wasn't, there was no where to go. Sirius pressed himself harder against the wall and forced himself to breath shallower. He could hear Remus trying to catch his smell. Finally, quiet footsteps led away from his hiding place.

Sirius began to breathe normally and pushed away from the wall, wanting to be gone if Remus came back. He'd find a place with at least three escape routes. It shouldn't be hard; the castle was their playground. He stopped in the middle of the corridor to listen. He didn't hear a sound, so he wasn't expecting Remus' tackle.

"Caught you. If you'd stayed put I wouldn't have known where you were."

Sirius was on his back telling himself his heart was racing from the adrenaline; Remus was on his stomach on top of him. Even though the werewolf was shorter and skinnier he was still bigger in ways that couldn't be measured physically, and Sirius wasn't able to force him off.

"You really didn't know I was there, or you were playing with my head?"

"I didn't know you were there."

"Damn." Sirius muttered. He should have stayed where he was.

Remus nuzzled Sirius neck and then licked it. "If this was real you'd be infected."

"Or dead."

"Oh, I think I'd keep you."

A couple of years ago Remus wouldn't have had the confidence to ask Sirius if he wanted to play.

Referring back to Sirius' earlier question, Remus said, "I wasn't playing with your head. When I have you, you know I have you."

Sirius pressed his chest up, into Remus' warmth. "You have me."

"You're mine," Remus agreed. He tightened his grip on Sirius' wrist, digging his nails in and surely bruising. Then, he made of point of inhaling Sirius' scent, right where he'd licked him, before rolling off of him completely and stretching out on his back.

"We've got to get back to our dorm," Remus muttered sleepily, suddenly drained.

"I know." Sirius looked over at his friend who had his eyes closed. He was panting slightly, otherwise he looked completely relaxed. The hunt did that for him. Sirius wondered if Remus would have as much fun tracking down somebody else, James or Peter, or, God forbid, Snape. The thought of it hurt a little, and, in the name of self delusion, he pretended he didn't know why.

And he pretended that he didn't want Remus to play for keeps.


	3. Remus: Tag

Remus likes to elicit a reaction from Sirius. From the moment Sirius takes off Remus knows where he is. For Sirius it's about not being found. He assumes that Remus gets the same from their games, but Remus' enjoyment has nothing to do with finding Sirius. It's all about not finding Sirius and what it does to Sirius.

He makes a noise and the smell of fear (it smells the same even though it isn't for real) fills the air like clockwork. He moves in a shadow and causes an intake of breath.

When Remus hunts down Sirius he enters what the textbooks refer to as Hyper Lunar mode. He was reading some today and he knows what they say They say that the Hyper Lunar mode occurs during immeasurable changes in the moon's cycle. When a werewolf goes Hyper the wolf inside becomes excited, almost to the point where it's in control of the body rather than the human. Remus knows the textbooks have it wrong. He knows that nobody who isn't a werewolf knows a damn thing about werewolf psyche because there is no 'wolf' inside. There's just Remus and Remus when he lets go.

Hyper Lunar mode, rather than being something caused by the moon, is something caused by the werewolf. He willingly suspends the civilized side of himself until all that is left is the real Remus that isn't putting any airs for the sake of humans. He's shorter than Sirius by a good foot, and rather wispy, even though he's beginning to fill out. Sirius is tall, and though he's lean, his wiry muscles are strong. Remus isn't strong right now, that's not for another week. He doesn't worry that he'll hut Sirius. He's not infectious in this human disguise.

Even if he was capable of hurting Sirius, he doesn't think he would. He's rather protective of the other boy, even though he doesn't need his protection. He doesn't know where the feelings come from, but he knows that the wool of the back of Sirius cloak rubbing against stone walls as he tries to hide himself in a corner and the smell of his excitement on the air intensifies them.

Yes, for Remus, this is sex. With the tension in the air comes tension in his body. Arousal. He never dirties the moment by touching himself, but sometimes he stops for a moment and just feels.

That's how he lost Sirius and that's how he knew they were done. He likes to let go, but not to the point that he can't enjoy their game for when it's meant to be. For what it's meant to be for him anyway. He quietly stalks the last hallway he was on, scenting the air, trying to find his prey.

Nothing. Silence. The faintest of breathing that he just couldn't place a location for. Sirius is impatient and Remus knows this about him. He stops and waits for Sirius to give himself away.

Sirius is predictable, and soon Remus hears his footsteps walking toward him in the dark. Remus presses himself against the wall, further into the shadows, and waits for Sirius to walk past. He waits for the perfect moment. Sirius isn't expecting anything from directly behind him, his limited human sight didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Now! Just when he thinks he's in the clear Remus pounces. And he takes him down.

"Caught you. If you'd stayed put I wouldn't have known where you were." It is true. Prey gives itself away in it's attempt to escape. If a hawk sees two mice, and one is running to get away while the other cowers, he's going to go after the moving target. Of course, if Sirius had just stayed still it wouldn't have been nearly as fun.

"You really didn't know I was there, or you were playing with my head?"

Remus? Play with Sirius' head? He smirks at the idea before answering. Truthfully.

"I didn't know you were there."

"Damn." Sirius mutters. He doesn't seem disappointed though. He seems rather happy.

A bit of instinct kicks in and Remus licks some of the fear-sweat from Sirius' neck. He isn't sure how Sirius will react, but Sirius doesn't seem to even notice.. "If this was real you'd be infected."

"Or dead."

"Oh, I think I'd keep you." Remus can't believe that Sirius thought he'd kill him.

Referring back to Sirius' earlier question, Remus says, "I wasn't playing with your head. When I have you, you know I have you."

"You have me."

"You're mine," Remus agrees. They haven't talked about it, but werewolves don't really talk. He just knows it's true.

"We've got to get back to our dorm," Remus mutters sleepily, suddenly drained.

"I know."

Something has just changed between them. Little had been said, but werewolves don't need words. Sirius is his. Remus is a werewolf. True to his nature, Sirius will know that he **belongs** to Remus before the night is through.


End file.
